The Adventures of Beast Boy in the UK
by mrbeans
Summary: Beast Boy sleeps in, misses a flight and ends up stuck in the UK with no way of contacking Robin or any other Titans. He must find a way home and in the process have some fun and encouter an old enemy
1. The opening credits cast list thingy

**For your reading enjoyment the cast of characters (this will be updated as the characters appear as to not spoil anything)**

Beast Boy: Our unlucky star who boards the wrong flight and ends up in England. Star

Robin: Leader of the Titans and most uncomfortable with Cy's Idea, Minor role

Cyborg: He thought of taking the Titans on vacation. minor role

Starfire: The perky alein who is mentioned once in this story. minor Role

Raven: The goth member of the team who always sees the lack of silver lining. Minor role

**That it for now **

**Medivel Weapons:**

Starting at 7pm central time my homepage will have desriptions of all weapons and gadgets used in my fics.

**Chack Homepage from my profile.**

**-mrbeans **


	2. The Airline Oops

"Come on guys or we'll be late!" yelled Cyborg "Line up so we can head count" He tapped the heads of each person as he passed still thrown off by the odd number of members seince Jinx had joined, counted the old number taking no notice of Beast Boy's abcense. Everyone was busy tossing suitcases into the T-Car and didn't notice either. They all got in and sped across the pay tward the Jump city airport.

"Why do we not simply use our own flying vehicle friends?" asked Starfire

"Because we're taking a break so we can relax and be normal people for a while." said Cyborg, he then turned to Robin in the passenger's seat. "Isn't that right Robin? We're going to dress like normal people and _Relax_!"

Robin was dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. He still wore his mask but had dark sunglasses over it to hide the fact he was Robin. Cyborg had fixed his holographic rings so he looked human and had on a Muscle T and shorts. Starfire had a civilian verson of her normal outfit. Raven wore a black tank top, black shorts and a scowl.

"Come on guys it'll be fun" insited Cyborg

* * *

I lay quietly in bed when my alarm clock rang off for the umpteenth time. 

"What the!" i yelled rolling out of bed and onto the floor. I picked up the clock and gasped 'It's 10 o'clock! I'm going to miss our flight, Robin's going to kill me!' exasperated I grabbed my bag and ran to the garage. The T-Car was gone.

"Dude!" I yelled "This is so not cool!"

Then I saw it in all it's forbidding glory, the R-cycle.

I hopped on and and rever er' up. I burst down the tunnel that went under the bay and burst into the street a minute later. When I finnally reached the JCT international airport it was 10:47. I had 13 minutes to get through security and to my gate.

Then another thought of brilliance hit me, god I'm having alot of those today, I don't have Cyborg's required 'normal clothes', I was still in my costume. I hopped 'Platinum Frequent Flyers' line and waited for the ONE person ahead of me to go through. After all who wouldn't let _The_ Beast Boy through?

Five minutes later I was out of security. _Oh boy_ I thought_ What gate am I?_ _A7 or D5? _I saw A3 right there a North West flight that must be it! So I gave them my ticket sat ran inside in search of the other Titans right as they closed the door and pulled awayI moved up to look in first class but was thrown into a seat as the plane sped up "what the?" I said surprised.

Then the unthinkible happened, the piolet came on and introduced himself as the stewardess set some soup in front of me "First Class rocks" I said to my self returning my attention to the intercom "Please enjoy your flight non-stop with service to London , England."

The last thing I remember was fainting into my soup.

**My first attempt at first person so tell me what you think. Next update 31 August. -mrbeans**


	3. Meeting Marlin

**Hi, OK so I lied I was bored so I updated sooner than expected.**

**Starjadenight- as I said after this it's completely Home Alone or any other movie free.**

**STjadeTebraa890- That won't be necessary.**

**Rock-White Wolf of Curses - does this work?**

How I ended up on the wrong plane is still beyond me. By the persistent bumps I figure I was still in the air. After pushing the call button, a flight attendant walked up.

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"What flight am I on" I asked with dizzily still barely conscious

"Flight 376 to London sir." she replied

I groaned, how could this have happened? "When do we land?"

The plane bounced as if we had it something

"Right about now sir"

"Thanks" I said

After I had gotten off the plane it was a simple matter of getting in touch with Robin and then Cyborg can pull out some sweet remote call the T-ship over and BAM, problem solved. So I pulled out my communicator flipped it open and and pushed the button. The screen stayed black.

Then I saw it, my communicator was covered in soup stains, and wouldn't work!

"OK, OK" I said to my self "It's fine, just call them with a regular phone."

So I walked up to a pay phone and then remembered I don't know were they are, Cyborg wouldn't tell anyone about our destination.  
3000 miles away the superman ride at Six Flags New England clicked towards the first drop.

Then down it went.

"Boooooooo-Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Cyborg  
"Taxi" I yelled pulling out my wallet, all I had wad my ID $20 and ROBIN'S EMERGENCY ONLY DEBIT CARD!

A yellow cab pulled up and the man said he was free so in I got.

"So where ya' headed?" asked the cabby

"Why do you sound like your from New York?"

"Because, so where will it be?"

"What's the best hotel in the city, after all I am a super-hero." I said rather egotistically.

"The Waldorf" said the cabby "By the way my name's Don" he handed me a card "give me a call"

"Thanks" I replied

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the Waldorf.

"Here ya' go kid, the Waldorf" said Don

I handed him a twenty and waved as I walked up the steps and into the lobby.

I walked up to the front desk

"Hello welcome to the walaaaaaa YOUR BEAST BOY!" said the receptionist

"Could you have said it any louder" I asked rather exasperated

"Yes" he said smiling ear to ear "Do you know Superman?"

"No" I said in an eerily Raven like way

"But you know Robin right?" he said

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes

"Then can you introduce me to Robin who can introduce me to SUPERMAN!"

"Dude" I said "Please shut up"

"But will you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Maybe" I said

He then turned to the woman next to him and lifted her about a foot into the air and crushing her in a hug "He said MAYBE! I could possibly meet SUPERMAN!"

"Ryan" said the woman her tone said this happened a lot "Put me down"

"Sorry" he said putting her down and turning to me "What can I do for you Mr. Beast Boy sir?"

I leaned onto the counter in one of my lame efforts at being cool and said "just get me the best available room" slipping him the debit card.

"Okay, I'll escort you there myself." he said

We then walked to the elevator where he inserted my key card and pushed the presidential floor button.

"What's the presidential floor?" I asked

"I means they have cookies and little bottle water only people on that floor get all day" said Ryan

I just smiled one of my characteristic grins.

* * *

Back with the other titans Cyborg had forced them onto the Hurler which surprisingly got to Raven first. Starfire couldn't help but giggle as Raven hurled for the fith time. 

"I have never been so happy to have five stomachs" giggled the Tamerainian

* * *

Beast Boy's room overlooked the gardens in front and had every amenity under the sun. Including hot tub. 

"Is there anything else I can get you Mr. Beast Boy?" asked Ryan

"Is there a menu for..." I asked

"Here's the menus for both room service and the Hotel Restraunts." he said

"Thanks" I said getting out a tip

"Actually rather than money would you mind if I got a picture?" he said producing a digital camera

"Sure" I said

He took the picture and printed it out on the rooms photo printer and had me sign it.

About a half hour after Ryan had left and I had started watching _Ninja Showdown 10_ there was a knock at the door.

I opened it, there stood a huge guy in a suit who was reaching inside his jacket.

I immediatly morphed into a wolf ready to fight.

"Here" he said pulling out a letter and sticking it in my mouth. He then rufled the fur on top of my head and left.

Ireverted back to Human form and opened the letter.

_Beast Boy,_

_I recently became aware of your presence here and would like _

_for you to join me for dinner at 8 o'clock in Cafe Spice._

_I have many things to discus with you._

_Signed,_

_Walter Marlin_

So I set off for the Cafe Spice.

Once I got there it was 2 till, I walked inside up to the hostess and said "I'm here to meet some Walter Marlin"

"Yes" she said grabbing a menu "Mr. Marlin is already here"

She led me to the corner of the restraunt where a Water Marlin sat.

Walter was tall man at 6' 2" was muscular and had a full beard and an eye patch. He wore a casual suit.

"Ahh, Beast Boy" he said in a deep voice, shaking my hand. We then sat down.

"Well" he said "as you've probibly already figured out my name is Walter Marlin. I used to be wealthier but I lost alot from investing in glynothium."

"Awww man, again with stuff I don't get" I thought

Marlin took a drink of water and spoke again this time more grave "I need your help"

**Yay, another chapter done, talk to you all after my holiday!** **-mrbeans**


	4. The Highway Chase

**Adventures of Beast Boy Chapter 3**

**Tidus'luvr- glad you liked it**

**STJadeTebraa890- perhaps you should PAY ATTENTION if it confuses you.**

**Starjadenight- Maybe she does but it was mentioned once in one episode that I don't happen to have on TiVo anymore.**

**Rocky- White Wolf of Curses** **- Marlin is a secretive man but be carful how you assess his motives. ;)**

**Now for the much anticipated update of AOBB**

I sat on my bed that night thinking _Who was this Marlin dude and what does he want?_.

Slowly the clock creapt to 11:30. I walked down the steps of the hotel as a black sedan screeched to a halt in front of me on the curb.

Marlin opened the door looking frantic.

I hesitated a moment. "We've got to go, get in NOW!" he yelled

"OK man what's going on!" I asked

"Not now Beast Boy." he responded pulling a large metal brefcase from under the seat.

"Yes! NOW!" I yelled

He sighed "My real name is not Walter Marlin."

"Then what is it?" I asked suspicously

"That tidbit is not for your ears, but you'll recgnise me is I do this." he said. He then squeezed the little lapel pin on his tie. "How about now" he said his voice now deep and resonating.

"Slade." I said softly, then I paniced "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Beast Boy" he said squezing the lapel once more "I've taken up a new hobby. I discovered that it's very profitible to be in the secret agent typed business." He popped open the case and removed an assult rife

"Prove it" I said not beliving him

He produced a folder "MI6 file number 6685247 regarding their relationship with consualting agent Walter Marlin."

I looked over the folder, it had the signitures, seals, security strips, the whole nine yards. "Fine, I belive you but why did you come for me you said to go here" I said pulling out the business card.

"Yes well forget that we've been comprimised and I didn't want them getting to you first."

"Who getting to me first?" I asked as a car sped up beside us. Slade slammed a clip into the assult rife

"DOWN!" he yelled, I duct just as he opened fire riddling the car with bullets.

"Who are they?" I yelled

"Fire demons sent by...him"

"Who's him?"

"There's no time!" yelled Slade as a fire demon leapt onto the car. Slade emptied the rest of the clip at the demon. As the bullets ripped through it, it disintigrated.

Another shot a fire blast through the front of thecar and hit the driver.

"Turn here!" yelled Slade but the driver was dead. Slade reached out and jammed the steering wheel to the side. The car turned and began to skid on 2 wheels. Then it hit a speed bump and went flying through the air rolling several times.

"Jump!" yelled Slade as we were from the bridge.

We both leapt from the car just as it was about to hit the ground and landed in the water beneath the brigde.

"Maybe if we're lucky they'll forget about us, after all we're just water under the bridge." I joked. As I spoke I could have sworn a miniscuole hint of a grin crossed Slade's face. "So Slade the good guy, only this time sane." I said "Robin's going to freak."

"One, I'm not good this is just my job right now because evil stocks are falling. Blackout, Brother Blood, everyone is doing poorly right now. Two, Robin isn't going to find out because that would violate British law." he said

"Sience when do you care about the law?" I asked

"I don't, but Robin does." he said a small grin on his face.

Slade then stood up and started pounding on parts of the shore.

"Dude! they'll hear that for miles!" I exclaimed

"That's irrelivant." he said grabbing my ancle and pulling me down with him as a trap door swallowed us into blackness.

---

I had landed flat on my face (as usuall) on a hard concrete floor.

"OK Slade, where are we now." I asked gazing into the darkness.

"One of my safehouses." came Slade's voice, suddenly dozens of lights blared on flooding what looked like a small living room with light.

"Wow." I said in a rather Ravenish way

"You haven't seen the best part." he said, smiling. He pushed a large button on the wall and all of the walls retracted reveaking a huge room. The wall were covered with guns (A/N: Like in the chateau in Matrix Reloaded) there were gadgets, ammo, and even another car.

"Now Slade who was this 'him' guy you were talking about earlier?" I asked

"Me" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was. It was a man dressed in black with a leather jacket. His hair was blonde and he held a gun, but the most interesting feature about this man was his blood crimson eyes.

"Drop the gun." said the man pointing the pistol at Slade

Slade who had had his hand on his gun in it's holster pulled out the weapon and tossed on the floor. Slade the crossed his arms and said calmly, "Hello Trigon."

**I'm so sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait. Check my profile for update timetables. -mrbeans**


	5. Take That!

**Adventures of Beast Boy in the UK**

**By: Mr. Beans**

**Rated: T**

**STJadeTebraa890 - OK, due to the fact that you are apparently color blind or something, explain to me how Trigon having Red Grant hair would relate to Raven who's hair is purple! Except in some episode (e.g.. _The End, How Long is Forever?..._) where it's white.**

**Rocky- White wolf of Curses - OK smarty pants (or shorts, i dot know what your wear. It had better be SOMETHING though!) Then it should be fairly obvious why Trigon is after Slade and why he looks the way he does. :)**

**El Queso de Malicioso - This chapter should be less freaky for you as it is the giant chase scene with stuff exploding and cool moves and stuff. :)**

**Starjadenight - Thank you and my logic for triton shall be explained **

"What!" I Exclaimed "But Raven went all white and flashy and you were like 'agghhhh' and vanished!"

Trigon did not appear to be amused "I know, but what you didn't realize is that you didn't destroy me, you almost destroyed me reducing me to this pathetic human form. I'm here because it was you!" he said pointing to Slade "Who did this to me"

"But Raven was the one who..." I stuttered, confused

"True, but, did you ever care to notice that without Slides help you would've never retrieved my daughter?" said Trigon

Slade pulled out a key fob behind his back and activated it. A few seconds later the whirring of an engine was heard. Slade grabbed my arm and said to triton "Bye" just then a motorcycle came roaring behind us and with one fluid motion Slade hopped on placed me beside him and stepped on the gas all in liken second

"After him!" shrieked Trigon. He glanced around and saw the Austin.

In moments triton and the sports car were barreling down the tunnel after us.

As we neared the end of the tunnel, Slade said "I like that car but here goes nothing" just as we burst out of the tunnel we hit a speed bump and went soaring through the air. Slade did a back flip and landed on the muffler, balancing he pulled out a pistol and began shoot at Trigon and the swarms of fire demons. When we were a foot-from the ground the used the bike like a pommel horse to go around me and took control again.

He turned to me and handed me the pistol and then turned back to the road before speaking "Just point and shoot!"

"I can't shoot a gun!" I said unable to decipher the weapon

"You play that many video games and you don't know how to fire a gun?" he yelled back "Just pull the top back all the way and then pull the trigger!"

I did as he said and started dropping fire demons.

The Austin Martin was closing fast as we neared the bridge. Then suddenly two more cars appeared driven by fire demons

"Fly up there" said Slade suddenly, gesturing up to the bridge

"Why?" I asked

"I can't do this with you on the bike! Just do it!" he yelled

I flew up to the side as a tradactyl. Slade jammed the bike to the side-so it skid side ways at high speed and whipped out a compact machine gun and emptied an entire clip at on of the demon cars which detonated, sending itself into the air. He jammed the bike back so it went straight again and came to a halt in front of me

"You take the bike! I've got a new plan!" he yelled

I hopped on the bike and went straight for lamp post. I morphed into a gorilla and grabbed the pole so the bike and I began spinning. I let go of the bike so it went flying into the other demon car, destroying it. I let go of the pole myself and flew onto Trigon's car. He pointed his finger at me as I raised a gorilla fist to strike and I was blown back as if the air itself had exploded. Slade, now atop the bridge, pulled out an assult rife and opened fire on Trigon. After running out of ammo he threw a bomb at the car and tossed me a detonator as he jumped from the support pillar. I caught the device and pushed the button. As Slade fell he pressed one of his cuff links and jumped into the car that came. He yelled for me to get in and I hopped in as the bomb timed out and detonated. As we sped away Trigon walked out of the smoke.

"It'll take more than that to destroy me!" he yelled as Slade and I disappeared into the city.

Ten minutes later we were in another safe house.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked "We can't just run forever"

"Then it's a good thing that's not the plan" he siad loading a sniper rifle "Lets go"

**Yay long chapter! Enjoy all! -mrbeans**


	6. Marlion the Pyschic

**The Adventures of Beast Boy in the UK**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**Rocky- White Wolf of Curses: Thank you, glad you like it.**

**Starjadenight- umm ok.**

Slade's Jaguar sped down the narrow road toward the tallest building in the city. The tallest building of course was the Otto productions building at 564 stories.

"So who is this friend of yours anyway?" I asked

"A man by the name of Marlion." replied Slade very matter of factually.

We came to a halt in front of the skyscraper and walked in. Slade led me up to the elevator and into the elevator car. He pushed the button labeled 564 - Roof.

"How long is it gonna' take to get up that far?" I asked

"5.28 seconds" said Slade

"WHAT? How can we go up like 500 stories in 5 se..." I was cut off as the car rocketed upward, throwing me to the floor.

5.28 seconds later, we came to a halt in a bleak floor. the entire area was two door in a hallway. One door said "ROOF", the other said A1595. Slade took the second one.

The apartment was as boring as the hallway. It was white, and nothing but. "Dude, who lives here?"

"I do' said a man who entered from the other end of the apartment. He was dressed a lot like a jedi only his robes were bright pink. he had short hair and a cheerful expression. Everything about him was happy except for his very lifeless gray eyes 'Hello Sladie, how can I save your ass this time?" he said, smiling.

Slade didn't find it funny. "We ran into trouble with..._him_"

Marlion's eyes widened. "What kind of trouble?" he said, suddenly interested

"He seems very set on killing me and you know how I disappoint people" said Slade

"We must set off for the London museam immedeatly then" he said, dawning an Indian Jones hat the didn't go with him or his outfit.

"You mean you don't have the sword?" yelled Slade

"No, I don't" he replied

'Then how do I know it's really you?" said Slade, whipping out a pistol and tracing the barrel onto Marlion.

Marlion rolled his eyes and led them into a room apparently set up to be some sort of firing range. He pulled out a steel case and took out a handgun and a blindfold. He wraped the blindfold around his head and gestured to the target at the end of the range.

"Fire away Sladie" he said

Slade pumped seven shots into random places on the target. Then Marlion walked to where Slade had stood and turned the other way. He aimed the gun over his sholder and fired seven shots, matching each one of Slade's.

"Wow" I said, as shocked as i was when they canceled the realese of Mega Monkeys 5. "How did you do that? Are you supposed to be psychic or somthing?"

"Kind of" said Marlion, grinning.

----

We drove to the London museam. Unfortunatly for me there were only two seats in Slades car so I had to hang on for my life as an aardvark in the middle. Aardvarks have claws if you were wondering.

When we reached the museam it was closed.

Slade reaced for the glove compartment but Marlion stopped him.

"No killing Slade, thats part of being on this side"

"Then how do we get in then?" Slade said viciously

Marlion just smiled as we approached the gate.

"Hey, the museam's closed" said one of the guards

Marlion rasied his hand into the air and snapped. The guards eyes rolled and they crumpled like Cyborg when he ate too much sushi.

We walked into the building and into the massive lobby. Marlion turned to the right and led us up some stairs. We walked through a long hallway until we reached a large circular room with a single case in the middle.

Marlion waved his hand over the case and the glass exploded outward. I quickly turned into a turtle and went into my shell. After a few seconds I didn't feel anything hit me. I reverted back to human form and looked at the case. The glass had exploded but the shards had frozen mid air.

"Cool" I said, brushing shards aside to get closer to the sword that had been in the case. I was a rather simple looking katana. Marlion grabbed it and turned to Slade, a look of terror suddenly on his face.

'We have to get back to my appartment NOW!" he turned and ran. Slade and I followed. I morphed into a cheetah to keep up.

We reached the car and jumped in. Slade sped away, back to the Otto productions building.

----

When we reached the 546th floor. Marlion rushed into his appartment and grabbed a small crystal and two parchuttes. He handed us the parachettes and led us to the roof.

I looked down over the edge to see the Auston Martin pull up and Trigon getting out. He immediatly looked up directly at me.

"I know you're up there Slade!" he yelled 'You can not possibly hope to outrun me!"

Marlion took a few steps back and then ran for the edge of the roof.

"What the!" I yelled. I ran to the edge and looked down. Marlion moved into a fist ground pound position and collided with the groundinches from Trigon, sending him flying.

I flew Slade down to the street beside Marlion

Trigon got up and looked at Marlion. "_You_" he said his voice filled with extreme hatred.

Marlion looked at him and calmly said "Hello, Brother"

**Dun Dun Dun. As with Trigon's appearence, all will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you like this new chapter. Be sure to check my proflie for update times, and while you there read a few quotes and check out my newly updated...stuff. Also, tell me if you find anything (other than OC's) out of character so I can fix it.  
**

**R+R**

**-mrbeans**


	7. Weaknesses

**Adventures of Beast Boy in the UK**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**The second to last chapter people, this is the lead up to the finale. **

"BROTHER!" I yelled, still unable to comprehend what I had just heard.

"Yes" replied Trigon resentfully "He's my brother"

"I though you were supposed to be the incarnation of evil" said Slade, either unsurprised or very good at pretending.

"Trigon is the incarnation of evil" explained Marlion "I serve as the incarnation of good"

"OOOOOOOOK" i said, not carring to hurt my brain further.

"Now" said Trigon, drawing himself to full height "Brother or not, you still stand between me and _him_" he glared at Slade. "Now stand down"

Marlion took a fighting stance "Not-a-chance"

Slade drew out a retracto-staff thing and I morphed into a lion. We took a place beside Marlion"

Trigon leapt into the air and swung a magically enhanced punch.

Marlion simlply raised his hand into the air, snapped, and we vanished from the area.

--

We reappeared in a cave. A deep hole to our side and a large door infront of us. It was dark.

"Dude, What is this place?" I asked

Marlion pulled out a small round thing and tossed it into the air. It split into eight pieces and flew off into each lantern ignighting it and flooding the room in light.

The lanterns revealed a large sybol on the door, Trigon's sybol.

"The situation is worse than I thought" said Marlion "We need to find something very inportant."

He walked toward the door but stopped when a large ax bearing demon dropped down infront of him. "None shall pass" it said.

"I beg to differ" said the incarnation of good. He stuck his hand into the demon and twisted. With an exlosive force the demon, well, exploded.

He walked through the door and Slade and I followed.

"So" I asked Slade "How did _you_ meet this guy?"

"A long time ago" was all Slade said. Slade didn't say anything else.

After another few minutes of walking, we came to a stop. Marlion turned to me "Beast Boy, would you fly Slade down to that platform?"

"Sure" I said, not willing to disagree. I morphed into an eagle and flew Slade down. Marlion leapt off the edge, did a mid air summer sault and landed on the platform.

He then pulled out his sword and began dragging it were the platform met the ground.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked as I had never been fond of falling despite my ability to sprout wings.

"No" said Marlion as if he was refering to changing a channel on the TV. The ledge broke off and we plumeted.

As we were falling Marlion turned to Slade and I "Hold your breath" he said. We each took a deep breath a moment before we landed in a large pool at the bottom of the pit.

I let the breath go.

"Actually" said Marlion "You don't want to do that"

"Why no..." I was interrupted as the water became a whirl pool. We fell to the bottom and landed beside a pedistal. On it was a small crystal. Marlion picked it up.

"What's that?" I asked

"Our acheles heel" he said

"_Our_?" said Slade

"Yes, if you kill evil good must go as well otherwise you throw off the yin yang balance and destroy everything." said Marlion gravly

"If this is the key to destroying Trigon then why are we going to be able to simply walk away with it?" asked Slade

"Your not" Trigon's voice rang through out the cavern.

He leapt down and glared at Marlion "The Acheles Crystal?"

"Yes" said Marlion

"Then it has come time to prove I'm the stronger of the two" said Triogn, taking a fighting stance again

"You'll have to go through us too" I said moving myself and Slade into Trigon's way.

"Wrong. You have your own lives to fight for" he snapped and a large demon lunged at us from nowhere and slammed us into the wall.

Slade braced up against the wall and kicked the demon back. Marlion took a stance against Trigon. It was time for the final showdown.

**TEE HEE! Only one chapter left! R+R.**

**-mrbeans **


	8. The End

**Adventures of Beast Boy in the UK**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses: I know fight scenes rock! I hope you like the finale.**

**BB+SVD means BB plus Slade versus Demon, MVT means Marlion versus Trigon. The battle being narrated will swich periodically. **

The demon Slade and I had to fight was tall, gray and covered in metal amor. It gripped an Ax in its hands, a big ax.

Slade drew his staff, again, and I morphed into a bear.

Slade went for the legs; I went for the head. With incredible speed for something so big and metal it smacked me in the face with the flat side of the ax and knocked Slade with the handle.

MVT

Across the room, Marlion was duking it out with Trigon. Marlion was sending energy blast at Trigon who was block and dodging them.

Marlion ran up to Trigon who threw a punch. Marlion grabbed it mid-air and kicked him in the side. Trigon then jumped, upside down into the air; pushed off Marlion's shoulders with his hands and landed behind him, kicking him in the back. Marlion landed on the floor and Trigon leapt into the air and did a flying kick towards M. Marlion rolled to the side just in time and jumped back up. He ran at Trigon, slid beneath his legs, grabbed his legs and brought him ,with a painful sounding thud, to the floor.

BB+SVD

The demon swung it's ax at me but I dodged. The weapon sunk into the rock behind me. The demon attemped to pull it out and as it did so Slade ran at it from the side and did a flying kick, breaking the ax handle in half as the demon was still holding on to it.

The monster swung a punch at me but I morphed into a kangaroo and kicked it in the face.

The thing staggered back but then recovered and went for Slade again.

MVT

Trigon attempted a flying kick but Marlion grabbed his feet and spun him around before letting go and sending him flying into the rock wall. He then sent a rock flying at Trigon who punched it and caused it to land over by Slade and I.

BB+SVD

Slade grabbed the rock and handed it to me "Throw that with something strong" he said running up to the demon and roundhouse kicking it.

I morphed into a bear and chucked the rock. It hit the demon in the side, knocking off part of it's armor.

Slade pulled out a long curved knife and stabbed it in the side. The demon emmited a low cry, beams of light bursting through the seams of the armor. The demon then exploded in light.

MVT

Marlion pushed Trigon so he faltered back and then swung the sword at him. Trigon grabbed the sword and twirled Marlion's hand so he had the sword. Trigon brought the sword down as if to cleave Marlion in half, the long way. Marlion grabbed the sword.

"This ends now" he said, dropping the crystal to the floor and smashing it.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Trigon as it shattered emmiting a beam of light that swirled up around them. The beam of light flew high up into the air and then plumeted down, pancaking out around Marlion and Trigon. There was a blinding flash and then the sword fell to the ground. Marlion and Trigon were gone, at least for now.

Slade and I drove back to the air port.

"You make a good good guy, Slade" I said

"Don't get used to it" said Slade "And don't tell Robin, the shock of looking for me again might kill him"

"Fine, but if you do something evil and draw his attention you're on your own dude" I replied

I walked into the air port and boarded my flight.

---

Six hours later I was back on the tower couch watching the news.

"World famous member of the Teen Titans, Beast Boy, was honored today along with millionare Walter Marlin..." said the newscaster.

The door opened and I turned off the TV. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Raven walked in. "So" asked Starfire 'How was your time alone friend Beast Boy?"

"Yeah" said Cyborg "Anything happen while we were gone?"

"No" I said, smiling

Robin went pulled out a newspaper "I didn't get a chance to read this yet"

He took a look at the front page headline. He beckend the other teammembers to come over they all stared at for a moment and then fainted.

I walked over and looked at the front page picture of me.

"Aww Man!" I said "They didn't get my good side!"

**Another complete story. Be sure to check out my profile for my other stories and upcomming projects**


End file.
